


His Night, Their Night

by Anonymously_Awesome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A New Year's Present, AoKaga-centric, Brief Mentions of GoM, Cba to tag, Don be surprised if bits throw you off, Legit just AoKaga though, M/M, My Late Christmas Present, Part of the BBP AU, Read BBP, Smut 'n' Fluff, and all that good stuff, can be read as a standalone, dassit, mentions of Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Awesome/pseuds/Anonymously_Awesome
Summary: What happened the night of Aomine's 25th birthday.





	1. His Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Explicit Sexual Content.
> 
> Don't like, don't read. And under 18s, take a hike. And I don't want to hear any rubbish about, "Well technically, using the lunar system-"
> 
> Out of here with that. I'm from the UK. No moons here. Just Theresa May.
> 
> a2_ao3@yahoo.com
> 
> *I did not make KnB (2017 plot-TWIST). All credits go to the greatness that is Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess who's been busting their ass to get this out on time? Now you see why the chapters for Domain have been so short. Besides the multitude of excuses I've already given you. 
> 
> And coding coursework, obvs.
> 
> I have not touched said coursework today. I have not touched ANY coursework today, because I have been busting these out. I shall probably touch them in the New Year. And scream.  
> Long story short, be grateful.
> 
> So, remember how I told you guys I wouldn't be posting this because I didn't get what I wanted? 
> 
> By the by, I'm talking to my BBP regs, if you don't know what BBP is or even WHO. I. AM.
> 
> Hiiiii... *Stitch wave*
> 
> Watch Lilo and Stitch, dudes. Entertaining the youth since...
> 
> When did it start? 200...?  
> 2002.
> 
> The more you know.
> 
> Anywho, remember that? Yeah, I've posted it because I love you all. But don't expect me to cave again!1!!1 I have standards!
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> So TECHNICALLY (make sure you stretch before you reach, kids!) I've updated BBP! So no one can say I've abandoned it. So there.
> 
> There.
> 
> Hmph.
> 
> Also, typos guys, because that's, like, ALWAYS a, like, thing...Also, editing is non-existent. But who needs editing, amirite?

Kagami closed the door securely behind him then turned around, peering into the darkness. He couldn’t see much but was certain that this was the door that Aomine had walked through moments before, after having words with Kasamatsu.

And boy, did Kagami remember _that_.

He was more than aware that Aomine had the capacity to take charge in any situation, especially those that directly concerned him. It was what he did for a living and being as successful as he was, there was no way he wasn’t at least _decent_ at it.

But it was the combination of the poise and authority he had displayed, as well as the fact that he had been defending Kise’s honour…there was more to it than that, but Kagami couldn’t put it into words. What he did know was that it had impressed him a lot. It had more than _impressed_ him…

The arousal curling in his belly was testament to that.

“Now _what_ have I told you about thinking? You’ll hurt yourself.”

Thick, strong arms wrapped themselves around his tapered waist like they were made solely for that purpose and he was engulfed by a scent…a _presence_ that could only ever be _Aomine_.

 

 

“I wasn’t- _ngghh!_ …” Aomine’s hand had made stealthy progress and was down the front of his trousers before he knew it.

“You _were_. And it _feels_ like you were thinking about me…” Kagami couldn’t see his eyes darkening with predatory desire but there was no mistaking his intentions. Everything from the slightly faster puffs of breath on his neck, to the deepening of his already seductively-low voice, to the possessive tightening of his arms around his waist. Said tightening brought his ass even closer to a certain part of his anatomy that was already difficult to ignore…

On a _good_ day.

“Was I right?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Maybe…” Kagami’s voice was breathier than he would’ve liked, and it made him realise, as was frequently the case, that he hated how quickly his body responded to any of Aomine’s advances. When they first got together, it hadn’t been too humiliating but now, it felt like all the bluenette had to do was cough in his general direction and his dick would be rock hard and ready.

 _This thinking thing…maybe it’s better if I_ do _stop…_

“I can work with that.”

He finally spun Kagami around and didn’t give him a moment to steady himself before he crushed his lips to the startled redhead in front of him, absolutely killing any hopes he had of regulating his breathing rate any time soon.

“Ao…mine…” he panted, finally wresting himself free and putting much needed space between them. Shouldn’t…shouldn’t we wait until we get up there?”

“Why wait?” Centimetres were becoming millimetres and Kagami wasn’t sure he’d be able to fight him off again.

Wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to.

“B-Because…”

“You said ‘later’. Isn’t now ‘later’?”

“I…uh…”

 _This thinking thing…it_ really _doesn’t seem to be working for yo-_

_SHUT UP! You’re **not** helping!_

Aomine’s mouth descended on his again before he could come up with a good reason as to why they shouldn’t be screwing each others’ brains out in a very much public hallway.

_That’s it!_

“Aomine _STOP_. Someone could walk in-” His boyfriend’s slightly swollen lips twisted into an unimpressed sneer.

“ _So_?-OW!”

“‘So’ my _ass_ , you idiot! There’s ‘so’ much wrong with the fact that you don’t see that as a problem, but I _do_. We’re not doing this here!” And before Aomine could protest, he was dragging him towards the lift at the end of the hallway.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to go off on one. I get it. No exhibitionism.” Kagami nodded tersely as he pressed the button to take them to the topmost floor.

They began their ascent in silence.

“But what about elevator se- ** _OW_**!”

 

When they finally reached the top floor and the doors slid open soundlessly, Kagami suddenly realised the implications of where they were…and what that meant. With every step he took, he felt his earlier confidence fading quickly, until it felt like nothing but a very distant memory.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

Kagami was worried.

He had no idea how Aomine would take this, no idea whether he’d be able to muster up enough courage and cast away enough of his sense of shame to go through with what he’d been planning for an embarrassingly long while now.

It was highly likely that he’d screw up somewhere. This just wasn’t his strong-suit. Running his business? _That_ he was good at. Playing ball? Definitely his forte. But this?

“It’s funny how you always go at me for not listening but you don’t either.”

Kagami’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and he turned to the mildly-amused man behind him.

“Sorry, were you saying something earlier?”

“No.” His brow furrowed.

“So how was I not-” Aomine placed a finger in the ridges of misunderstanding on his forehead, smoothing them out before smiling slightly.

Kagami loved when he smiled.

“You’re still thinking too hard.”

His finger left the middle of his forehead, skimming over one of his split brows before trailing down the side of his face until he reached his chin. He tilted it up, making Kagami stare into his rapidly-darkening sapphire eyes.

“What’s got you so stressed out?”

“Nothing much…”

“ _But_ …?” His thumb came up to trace Kagami’s plump lower lip and the redhead could see the cobalt gaze continuously dropping to his mouth before it was forcibly drug back up to his eyes.

“There is no but.” He sucked in a silent breath before letting it out softly, the air fanning the fingers of Aomine’s hand. “I was being dumb…”

“Which is pretty much expected of you at this point-”

“Asshole,” he grumbled.

“But if it has anything to do with _this_ …” He glanced over his shoulder at the imposing door not to far from them and though Kagami tried to maintain eye-contact, he found that he couldn’t, eyes darting to the side and cheeks heating up. “Then you have nothing to worry about. Look at me.” Kagami did, and blushed even harder.

Aomine’s eyes spoke volumes and he leaned in even closer.

“I’ll say it again ‘cause I know how thick you are.” The insult went completely over his head as he found it impossible to tear his own eyes away from Aomine’s lips. That seemed to be drawing closer and closer…

“You have _nothing_ to worry about. I’m just…just so fucking happy that you’re actually here.” Was it the words that were his undoing? Or the boyish grin? Or the eyes full of…

_Fuck._

He pushed him away but before he could complain, suddenly closed the gap to give him a kiss loaded with promise and a little something extra. Then he took him by the hand, pulling him towards the door.

“Let’s go inside.”

Aomine’s eyes were almost black.

“Whatever you say.”

 

Inside the room, there was a gigantic, four-poster bed, laid with what looked like crimson, velvet covers. Eyes narrowing with intent, he pushed Kagami towards the bed but was surprised when he resisted.

“Wha-”

“Come here.” Kagami led him towards the grand, high-backed armchair in the corner of the room and pushed him into it before taking a deep breath and straddling him. Aomine could see him battling his nerves and placed a careful hand on the small of his back, stroking gently as he drew him closer and joined their lips together.

Usually, there was never a competition between them: Aomine without a doubt led. But this time, though he had initiated the contact, he recognised that it was Kagami who had planned all this, so he wanted to give him the opportunity to take charge for once.

The soft but eager press of Aomine’s mouth against his bolstered his confidence and he leaned into this kiss, tonguing the seam between his lips and marvelling as Aomine opened his mouth obediently. Kagami could definitely get used to be in charge like this. He could feel himself getting drunk off of the power and it had only been a few minutes.

His tongue stroked assertively against the bluenette’s and he screwed his eyes shut, focusing on making the other man feel good. He could do this. He could _totally_ do this.

_There’s no difference now to what we always do. I’m just…in charge for once-_

_And it feels_ great _…-_

“There’s a theme tonight, isn’t there?” Aomine chuckled breathily, leaning away from Kagami. Unthinkingly, the redhead’s lips chased his for a second before he realised just what he was doing and slapped a hand over his treacherous mouth. His laughter grew.

“What is it?” he mumbled, feeling his face grow even hotter.

“Bakagami thinks.” Kagami shoved at him lightly.

“Bully.” Aomine smirked, eyes dancing.

“And yet here you are, hot and hard in my lap. I think that says a lot more about you than it does about me.” Kagami’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times as Aomine took the opportunity to run his hands up the muscled thighs that straddled him, going higher until he got to his pride and joy, the most perfect ass he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“These seem tight. Off?” he asked hopefully but Kagami slowly shook his head, regaining his wits. Aomine made a face and Kagami wanted to smack him.

_He has no business looking that cute._

“Not yet…there’s still…stuff…” Aomine quirked a curious eyebrow.

“ _Stuff_?”

“Yeah…stuff…I need to get ready…” Kagami eased himself off, giving Aomine one last kiss and walked over to the cabinet where the line of crystal bottles stood. Kagami had been sure to get all of his boyfriend’s favourites, after consultation with his main drinking buddy, Kise.

“What do you want to drink? Realistically, I shouldn’t be giving you anything, seeing how much you had to drink already…” He bent over to sort through the bottles. “Which one do you want? And you’re only getting _one_ …”

“Got any port?” His throat sounded dry.

“ _Port_? I didn’t know you liked that…let me check…” He reached deeper into the cabinet, pushing various bottles aside in the hunt for the port bottle.

It was a futile one.

Aomine padded over to him, like a panther with a clear goal. Kagami jumped in shock as he felt hands on his hips but he melted into the touch almost immediately afterwards.

“Stop it…” Kagami didn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth and neither did Aomine. As much as he wanted to forget the moment and fall into bed with the bluenette, he had planned everything out in his head and wanted to go through with it.

 _And who said romance was dead,_ he thought drily.

“You didn’t even want port, did you?” Aomine grinned and squeezed him tighter.

“ _Maybe_ …”

“Go sit down, idiot.”

Kagami eventually picked out a classic malt whiskey, earning himself a wolf-whistle of appreciation and comment about the quality of the view that turned him red in the face. But he made it back, setting the glass down and uncorking the bottle. He started to pour it carefully, watching as the amber liquid flowed into the glass.

“Trying to get me wasted so you can take advantage of me? Now I see why you were so persistent-” Kagami’s face flared with colour and he set the bottle down harder than he intended.

“Am _not_ …D-Did I pour too much?” Aomine looked at the almost-full glass of whiskey.

“I don’t have to drink all of it,” he mused. “Now sit down.”

He pulled the redhead into his lap again, picking up the glass with his free hand and taking a gulp.

“That’s some good shit.” He leaned up to press his lips to Kagami’s. “But this is even better.”

Kagami could taste the alcohol and though it would never sit well with him, he was able to ignore it in favour of his favourite flavour.

_Aomine._

Their kiss deepened and Aomine set his glass down so that he could hold Kagami tighter. He shifted so that he was back to straddling him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and moaning as he sucked on it. Everything about Aomine was intoxicating and he was worried that his addiction was just getting worse. He dimly saw fingers at his chest but it wasn’t until he felt hands trying to push the black shirt he’d been wearing off his shoulders that he realised he was being stripped. That triggered more than a few urgent thoughts.

“Wait!”

Aomine stopped immediately but it wasn’t long before he was mouthing kisses into his neck and chest.

“I’m _waiting_ …” he murmured.

“We can’t…” Aomine quirked a disbelieving eyebrow.

“You’re kidding right?”

“I mean, we can…” His face heated up. “But not in this-” Aomine’s hand came up to play with his exposed nipple.

“It looks _fine_ to me-”

“Stop it. Pervert.” Kagami batted his hand away and climbed off him. “Stay there. Enjoy your drink. I’ll be back.” Aomine watched speechless as his boyfriend indeed walked off, disappearing through a door that he immediately saw was the bathroom, from the flash of pristine, white tiles.

“Well, I’ll be fucked.” And he picked up his glass.

 

Inside the bathroom, Kagami laid a hand on his hammering heart, willing it to calm down. They hadn’t even _done_ anything yet. Well. Nothing that they didn’t do on a daily basis, anyway. Kagami had plans for tonight.

 _Big_ plans.

He undressed, shucking his clothes off and tossing them towards the laundry basket. They were borrowed, _technically_ , so even if he forgot to take them in the end, they wouldn’t really be missed.

Kagami hoped he would forget everything tonight and he was looking to Aomine to help him do so. If what he’d felt beneath him when they were getting intimate on the chair moments before was any indication, the bluenette was more than up to the challenge.

Ignoring his boiling face, he stepped into the shower and turned the tap on. He was instantly doused with hot water, making him feel calmer and cleaner straight away. It had been a ridiculously long day-

_And it’s going to be an even longer night-_

**_SHUT. IT._ **

He allowed his eyes to drift shut for a few precious moments, willing Aomine to stay seated and not come over to investigate. Because if he came into the bathroom, Kagami couldn’t trust him to hold back. _Either_ of them.

His hands strayed lower, going straight behind him to his entrance. As he had hoped, he was still loose enough from his preparation earlier on. He kidded himself that it was an additional surprise for Aomine but realistically, it was because he couldn’t wait any more. Once he’d completed all he had planned, he hoped that things would take what he deemed to be their natural course…

His erection was starting to become too uncomfortable to ignore, and once he had lathered himself up with a thick coating of fragrant soap suds, he rinsed himself off with freezing cold water in an attempt to make his hardness flag. It didn’t work as well as he wanted it to but there wasn’t much he could do at this point. Aomine was likely getting impatient and he didn’t want to make him wait any longer than necessary. Not only because he got bratty, but it _was_ his night, after all.

He stepped out and padded over to the shelf, where a garment had been neatly folded and left for him. He picked it up and held it open, cheeks flushed in anticipation.

“Let’s hope he likes it…”

 

Aomine had finished the very generous glass that Kagami had poured him. But the devil made work for his very idle hands and it wasn’t long before he found himself pouring another.

“Really, Aho? You’re hopeless.”

“Do you _blame_ me? I tho-” The words died in his throat as his face went from childish defensiveness to open, _lustful_ admiration.

“Woah.”

The smoky heat of his navy eyes made Kagami feel like he was on fire. In the best way possible.

“You remember it?”

“I mean…it **is** mine…but you can keep it...” His hot gaze raked over the entire length of his body and smouldering eyes darkened even further. “As long as you promise to wear it _every_ day…” Kagami snorted with slightly forced laughter, trying to hide his arousal.

“What, even to work?”

“Yeah…” he said, in a trance. “Even to…wait-” His forehead furrowed a bit. “Maybe not to work. That slimeball wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off you.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t like him? Why are you bringing him up _now_ of all times?”

“You’re right,” he conceded before stretching out his arms. “Come here so I can see you properly.” Kagami shook his head, fighting his blush but walked over.

“What are you, an old man? And that was your only glass, wasn’t it?”

“Details, details. Fuck, you’re hot.”

...

The first time Kagami had seen Aomine in this dark-blue, oversized, elbow-length jersey had been the afternoon of one of the first matches they had that Kagami had won, fair and square. It was one of the first weekends into their relationship, a late summer scorcher that had gone down as the hottest day of the year. The day had been blazing but Aomine had badgered the redhead to play him and even at that stage, Kagami had found it hard to refuse.

They had played hard, despite the sweltering heat -which Aomine used as an excuse to whip it off; an act that Kagami had put down as yet _another_ one of his cheap tricks. And it wasn’t like he’d been  looking or anything. Not any more than any normal human being would, anyway.

But Kagami was on top form and despite trying to lure his boyfriend’s attention away from the game, it was Aomine who ended up facing major distractions towards the end of the game. Far be it from him to lose focus in a basketball game but Kagami was…

The way he moved and flowed with the ball, like they were a single entity. His play was mesmerizing and it was all Aomine could do not to step back in awe.

The redhead’s prowess made Aomine fight harder but Kagami’s drive was limitless and this time around, he couldn’t be stopped. When he heard the shrill sound of Momoi’s whistle and heard Kuroko’s calm but impressed voice calling time, he blinked, finally stepping back into the real world.

And Kagami was there, waiting with a smile.

“Ha! Loser! I told you I’d wipe the floor with you!” But the teasing was light-hearted, and as he handed Aomine a bottle of water, he could clearly see the unabashed happiness on his handsome features. It made _Aomine_ happy, just by looking at it.

“Whatever, lamebrain. What’s one win against a hundred losses?”

“Fuck _you_ , you-”

“Language, Kagami-kun.”

That drive he had seen on the court, the beautiful joy he’d seen off it…they had been some of the earliest indicators that Aomine had already fallen _way_ too deep to save himself.

Not that he _wanted_ to, or anything…

 ...

“Turn around for me, baby…” Kagami sighed heavily, but did as he was told. He was no longer burning under Aomine’s stare. He was _melting_.

“My fucking _God_ …” he breathed. “I can’t wait-”

“You don’t have to.” He closed the last few yards between them, sitting right in his lap again. Aomine grunted in appreciation, his hands going back to where they’d left off and his lips automatically going to his neck.

“Just a second-”

“You said I wouldn’t have to-” Kagami tutted.

“Give me your hand.” Aomine didn’t look up as he extended a hand to Kagami, too busy marking him with love bites. But he stopped as soon as he felt something cold at the top of his finger. He looked up and saw a red-faced Kagami sliding a-

_What the._

_Fuck._

“Ka-gami?”

“It isn’t what it looks like!” he insisted quickly, his face now a fetching shade of maroon. “I mean…well it _is_ but-”

“Are you… _proposing_ -”

“No!” he yelled, “I’m giving you a _ring_!” There was a beat of silence and then Aomine started to laugh so hard, his shoulders shook. “You know what I mean…” he complained quietly.

“So you’re giving me a ring,” he started once his laughter had stopped. “ _Why_ …?”

“Your birthday present. _Duh_.” Aomine kept silent, allowing him to continue as he knew he wanted to. Kagami looked away shyly, tracing one of the intricate patterns on the fabric of arm of the chair.

 “I know you don’t like Tatsuya’s ring that much-well, not that you don’t _like_ it, but it makes you feel a little bit… _funny_ -”

“Correction. It’s not that I don’t like it, but it definitely makes me feel jealous. And not a ‘little bit’ either. But continue.” Kagami acted like the words had had no effect on him. And being a consistent person by nature, he did a terrible job.

“But I wanted to give you something to show you meant just as much to me…in like a different way…” His face felt like it would burst into flames any second. “Besides, I’ve never given anyone _jewellery_ like this before…I mean I **_have_** gotten Alex necklaces and stuff but that’s not this…it’s like different…” He huffed out a breath, catching his lower lip between his teeth. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I get what you’re saying. And it’s fucking with me.” Kagami couldn’t stop his smile. “Big time.”

“So…do you like it?”

The silver ring was simply adorned with a single, resplendent sapphire, right in the centre and the design was definitely minimalist but it screamed classy. And on the inside, was a simple inscription. One word that impacted Aomine more than an entire paragraph could.

_Yours._

“I love it.” The rest was unspoken. Neither had the confidence to broach that particular subject yet, both skirting around the words that both secretly wanted to hear but lacked the courage to say.

“I’m glad…I was pretty worried-”

“Why?” Aomine snorted. “You know damn well that I’d love whatever you got me. At this point, you’re officially my favourite thing in the whole world.” The words made him breathless but he tried to play it off with a nervous laugh.

“I thought my ass was your favourite thing in the world?”

“Well…it’s one and the same, ain’t it?”

“Pretty much…?”

“That’s good enough for me.” His gaze became more heated. “Now where-huh?” He finally realised that all was not right. He couldn’t move his hands any more, on account of the leather ties binding his wrists to the arms of the chair.

“What’s this in aid of?” His voice was an intrigued growl and Kagami felt it all the way in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s the rest of your birthday present…”

Aomine watched as Kagami crawled out of his lap and onto the floor. His hands appeared to be shaking slightly and Aomine wondered what had him feeling so uncertain.

He soon found out.

“Baby, what are you…- _aaahhh_ …”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” he muttered, utterly absorbed in opening the other man’s trousers and sliding his hand inside, squeezing assuredly. “Can I…?”

“Do…what you… _yeah_ …” he hissed as Kagami’s hand encircled his hardness outside his boxers. They felt damp and impossibly warm and Kagami was just…

“Aomine…” he breathed, bringing his mouth closer and closer to his crotch. Aomine couldn’t believe this was actually happening. That this was _finally_ happening.

But it was happening.

He felt the heat of his breath over the fabric covering head of his cock and closed his eyes with a groan. He couldn’t watch. He’d ex-

“Kaga- ** _FUUUUCK_**!”

Whilst Aomine had been flirting with the boundary between life and a very, _very_ pleasurable death, Kagami had been taking matters into his own hands. Literally.

…

Takao broke away with a wet smack and he laughed at the dazed look on the redhead’s face.

“ _Someone’s_ out of it.” Kagami blinked several times before nodding.

“I-uh…yeah…” His best friend sat back against the pillows with a grin.

“Then I’m guessing that was a lesson well-taught. Trust me, you’re going to blow his _mind_ …”

_‘Blow’, huh?_

“…Takao…?” The other man had already been settling down to take a nap, and cracked one eye open.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you…” The hesitancy in Kagami’s voice alerted him to a topic that could potentially be incredibly entertaining so he tuned in keenly. Kagami, being a man of consistency, didn’t disappoint.

“H-have you…job?” he muttered, face completely red, words tripping over one another, they were so hurried.

“Now, I know I said I could read your mind, but I can’t _actually_ read your mind. So you’re going to have to be a lot clearer, Kagami.” As always, Takao was toying with him. He knew exactly what he said but wanted to make him sweat a little.

_What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?_

“Haveyouevergivensomeoneablowjob?”

“Okay breathe, and try again. _Slower_ this time.”

“I _said_ …h-have you ever given someone a…a blow…job?”

It was a while before Takao stopped laughing. Kagami debated pushing him off the bed just because, but he was too busy trying to stem the red-hot flow of his shame.

“Sh-shut _up_!”

“It was…was just…your _face_ …” he wheezed, clutching at his chest and wiping his eyes. Eventually he calmed down. “That wasn’t ever not going to be hilarious.”

“Whatever,” Kagami muttered, face still a healthy pink, and turned to press it into the pillow in hopes of cooling it down.

“Aw, don’t give me that. I’m sorry for laughing.” The redhead glanced distrustfully over his shoulder. Takao looked far from contrite. “Kaga _mi_!” He continued to ignore him, even as he felt a lean body press tightly against him and arms wrap around his middle. “I’m _sorry_!” No response. “If it helps, I have given someone a blow-job. A certain someone you know very well. A multitude of times. And he liked them. A lot.” Now Kagami was pressing his face into the pillow to try and derail the particular train of thought Takao had thrown him on. He had no desire to know what Midorima enjoyed in the bedroom and what exactly that constituted of but as always, Takao lacked a filter, especially when it came to talking about-

“Should I tell you about th-”

“NO!” He felt the body behind him vibrate with laughter and rolled his eyes, but not without a small smile of his own.

“If you’re _sure…-_ ”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure.” There were a few beats of silence.

“But you still want me to tell you how to give one, don’t you?” Kagami didn’t respond verbally but Takao watched as colour started to rise up his neck once more, going all the way to his ears.

Takao curled in closer, until his lips were beside one of the reddened shells.

“It’s pretty simple actually,” he whispered, his breath tingling against Kagami’s ear. “You _lick_ …you _suck_ …and you _blow_ …”

…

Kagami wouldn’t pretend he was a good student. Because he simply wasn’t. His academic records were rife with evidence to corroborate that statement.

But when he could see the direct benefit of something -and as hard as his maths teacher tried, he never managed to convince him that he’d need Pythagoras’ theorem in his day-to-day life- he listened. And listened _well_.

 

His plan had been to not focus on Aomine’s size because if he did, it would throw him off, likely intimidate him, and he wouldn’t be able to go through with what he had planned. So, once he finally stopped stalling, he reached into Aomine’s boxers, whipped out his cock and had the head in his mouth a second later.

The cursing began soon after.

“ _Fuck_ it! Kaga- _AH_ - **shit**!”

Kagami savoured the taste on his tongue. It was even more bitter at the source, saltier, muskier…very _new_. Odd…but altogether quite pleasant. Though certainly an acquired taste.

_Good thing you’ve had plenty of practice then._

His face flamed as he took another inch in. Somewhere in the distance, Aomine swore.

It just tasted so… _human_. The taste alone was an experience.

But, combined with the heavy weight of pure _Aomine_ in his mouth and the fact that the aforementioned was currently turning the air bluer than his hair…

He could definitely get used to this. _Definitely_.

 

He eased back, releasing Aomine’s manhood with a quiet pop and just sat back on his heels. And just _looked_ at it. Up close. For the first time ever.

Aomine was blessed. Abundantly so.

It was thick. Kagami wrapped a hand around the shaft as though to confirm this.

“ _Mmmmm_ …” he murmured.

Very thick. It felt so nice in his hand. Kagami felt mildly irritated Aomine hadn’t let him touch it before.

_Don’t worry. You can make up for lost time tonight._

It was impossibly long. He’d expected to feel envious and there were a few pangs as Aomine trumped him by at least an inch…and a _bit_...

But the overwhelming feeling was a kind of anticipation. Ever-so-slight dread because _would it fit_?

 _“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you. I’ll_ make _it fit.”_

Kagami’s body temperature spiked and his insides turned to jelly.

 

It was slightly curved, laced with veins and…

Kagami’s fingers stopped tracing the tiny vessels on the surface of his engorged organ and Aomine’s panting quietened.

Until he brought his mouth forward and licked at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking up the leaking precum.

Then the swearing started up again.

 _And it tasted_ good _._

…

“ _Baby…_ baby, please- _AHHHH_! **Fu** - ** _CK_**!”

Kagami encircled the base of his cock with one lubed-up hand, holding it firmly. His other hand played with his scrotum, rolling one ball sac between his fingers and thumb as his mouth slowly worked up and down his length, taking it in deeper every time he went back down. He could feel Aomine fighting against his restraints, his legs jerking and twitching every time his tongue got more involved. Aomine’s reactions gave him a ridiculous confidence boost and he was beyond grateful for it.

The tips Takao had given him were proving to be beyond helpful.

 _…It isn’t just his dick, suck on_ everything _…_

_…We all know Aomine’s huge so don’t be scared to use your hands to help you…_

_…Take it at your own pace and don’t choke on it for heaven’s sake! Unless he’s into that. Then do it. A lot…_

_…It doesn’t really matter what you do at the end of the day. He’ll love you for it reg-HEY!-OW!..._

The hand slowly started to pump, matching the steady pace of his mouth as his bracelet shifted up and down. Aomine moaned, his head lolling back. Kagami eased up again to give special attention to his mushroomed tip as his hand took over. He covered it with his mouth and pulled up, letting his teeth scrape lightly over the skin before blowing on it. Aomine’s body spasmed and his chest heaved.

“Kagami…” His voice was raspy, desperate…not all _there_.

Kagami grinned and engulfed his head again.

“Hmmm?” he hummed and Aomine swore hoarsely.

“S-Stop…I’m gonna…stop… _please_ …” His hands clutched loosely at something that wasn’t there and as he brought his head back up, Kagami could see how… _gone_ he looked.

He had done that.

Just him.

No one else.

He had turned Aomine into the mess he was now.

He released Aomine again, looking up into his eyes. Seeing how the bluenette watched him as though he held the keys to salvation. He was completely in control.

It was _liberating_.

 

“You want to cum?”

 _Was that…_ ME _?!_

That husky, confident, _teasing_ voice had been him. He, who hadn’t even known what sexual prowess _was_ pre-Aomine now sounded like he was a dab-hand. A master. A _champion_.

_His dick really can change lives-_

_SHUT UP!_

Aomine nodded, completely at his mercy. Kagami watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

He felt _victorious_.

His confidence had reached new heights and against his better judgement and Takao’s voice in his head telling him not to do too much on his first try, he found himself grasping Aomine’s slick, dripping member, licking his lips and opening his mouth.

He took Aomine in. And went lower.

And lower.

And _lower_.

“ _FUCK_ , baby, what are- **SHIT**!” His hips bucked wildly and Kagami gagged, pulling back immediately and beginning to cough.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Kagami, I’m-”

“’S fine…” He breathed harshly through his nose, exhaling slowly and approached again. Aomine’s hand reached for him before the restraint tugged it back down.

“Kagami, you stubborn idiot- ** _FUCK_**!”

The redhead went back down with a vengeance, humbled by his previous attempt but no less determined. Taking Aomine’s entire length on his first try was impossible. He knew that now. But he was still going to take as much as possible.

He eased himself back down until there were a scant few inches remaining. He could feel Aomine down his throat, threatening to trigger his gag reflex, and he closed his eyes, focusing. Aomine was frozen, not able to process that this was _actually_ happening.

And then Kagami swallowed.

 

Aomine yelled, hips jerking as he twisted in his seat but Kagami was prepared this time, a hand pressed onto his hip, holding him in place as his other hand pumped the length he couldn’t reach. He went back up slightly before going back down and swallowing again.

The string of curses coming from Aomine’s mouth seemed never-ending now but Kagami couldn’t really hear what he was saying. He was just focused on not choking.

And pushing Aomine over the edge.

“Ka-Kag- _uhhhhh_ - ** _FUUUCCCKK_**!” The redhead looked up at him, waiting for his eyes to roll back down. Waiting for him to finally let go.

He slid back off Aomine but kept his lips near his swollen head.

“Cum…for me…cum, Aomine...”

 

It was at this point that Aomine realised he had lost the ability to refuse anything his redhead said any more.

 

With a broken shout of Kagami’s name, he finally released, his seed squirting out of his turgid member in milky jets. Kagami had wasted no time covered the top of his dick to drink down his essence but even he was overwhelmed by how much he was cumming. He backed off with a cough and his face was painted with the last few milky ropes of semen before Aomine shuddered then slumped, totally spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was pretty witty actually. Not sure why the banter was so red-hot but who am I to deny anyone good, quality bantah?
> 
> Who AM I?
> 
> *le shrug*
> 
> On to the next one!
> 
> I got a million ways to get it!
> 
> If you know, thank you. For treating your ears as you should do.


	2. Their Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Aomine got the best blowjob in his twenty-five short years of living. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Explicit- 
> 
> Honestly if you're under 18, get OUT! THIS ISN'T FOR YOUUUU!  
> Soulja Boy: YOOOUUUU!
> 
> And for those of you who don't like smut: you shouldn't BE here if you don't want to READ it! 
> 
> *heavy breathing*

Kagami got up to go to the bathroom and wipe his face off. Once inside, he observed himself in the mirror. And promptly went red in the face.

_I still can’t believe I did that…_

He was glowing with pride from a job well done and it didn’t look to be fading any time soon. His only regret was not being able to watch Aomine’s face closely as he finally came but he didn’t exactly mind the trade-off…

He ran a finger through the cooling liquid on his face, the gold on his arm catching the bathroom light and winking at him as he stuck it in his mouth. As he’d thought, despite his precum being slightly more bitter than usual, the final product was sweeter. Definitely sweeter.

He returned to find Aomine still lying comatose in the chair. Kagami didn’t know if he’d fallen asleep or if he was just out of it. He approached and dropped down to tuck his now-flaccid member back into his boxers. Even like this, he was still big. It really wasn’t fair.

“And you call _me_ insatiable…” Kagami’s face reddened as he realised he hadn’t let go yet and quickly finished up, zipping his trousers back up and stepping away from the crime scene.

“I was just…helping…”

“ _Right_ …” Aomine’s voice sounded incredibly rough, the sound further fuelling Kagami’s post-blowjob haze of happiness.

_There’s probably something wrong with me…_

“Are you going to untie me? Or do you plan on keeping me strapped up all night?”

“O-Oh!” He hastily undid the strap on his right hand and Aomine flexed it as he moved to undo the other one. For a while, there was an almost awkward silence.

Kagami’s eyes strayed towards the still perfectly-made bed and for the umpteenth time that night, felt his face heat up as his imagination went awry.

“So…what n-!”

Aomine tugged him back into his lap, smashing his lips to the unsuspecting redhead’s. He quickly reciprocated, opening him mouth to push it into Aomine’s until he felt the bluenette’s forcing its way inside. Their dynamic had finally returned to normal. All Kagami could do was clutch at his shoulders as Aomine had his way with his mouth. He had loved being in charge for once, and having Aomine turn to putty in his hands, but _this_ was the man he’d fallen for first. This domineering, arrogant, demanding being who got what he wanted when he wanted it.

And it looked like he’d set his sights on Kagami tonight.

 

“Get up.”

“…huh?” Kagami blinked at him, down a few brain cells. Aomine patted his ass encouragingly.

“Get up and walk over to the wardrobe.” Confused, he got up and did as he was told.

“Okay, now bend over and touch your-”

“Aomine, I swear-”

“Okay, okay!” he chuckled. “Open the door.” Kagami did so, peering inside. Besides the standard fare -bathrobes, slippers- there was nothing out of this ordinary.

“Right…now what?”

“Come back.” Kagami gave him a look.

“If all of that was to watch me walk away…-”

“Do you think _that_ little of me?”

“ _Yes_.” He made to close the door and come back but Aomine stopped him.

“I didn’t tell you to close the door. I just told you to come back. This listening thing. You’re not too good at it, are you?”

“Prick.” But he left it open and went back. Aomine spread his legs and placed the plump cushion that had been at his back between them before patting the space invitingly.

“Why the pillow?”

“To make up for the extra height.”

“It’s less than an _inch_!”

“You know it’s more than that.” He looked down meaningfully at his crotch. “In both cases.”

Kagami didn’t comment -he didn’t trust himself- and instead sat down in the space indicated, feeling the tightening of arms around his waist before it even happened. There was a delay.

“What are you-”

“Just getting rid of this. Don’t want to make more of a mess than we already will.”

“Fair en-Oh.”

There was a mirror.

A big one.

It completely covered the inner face of the large wardrobe door, reflecting what was directly in front of it.

Which just so happened to be Aomine and Kagami.

 

 “A…mirror…?”

“Well _done_!” Aomine teased and Kagami made to elbow him. Until he found he couldn’t.

“Wait, you’re tying _me_ up?!” Aomine pulled the strap tight, pinning Kagami’s left hand to the arm of the chair. Kagami held the other one to his chest and Aomine quirked an eyebrow.

“We can do this easy way…” Kagami couldn’t move.

The way things were panning out, it looked like they weren’t ever going to make it to the bed. It had never been his intention. Aomine had been running this ship all along. He hadn’t been in charge at all. The bluenette knew of his plans and had just been playing along.

He felt scandalized. Betrayed.

 

“Who was the snitch?” Aomine’s laughter rumbled deep in his chest.

“Your so-called _best_ friends may or may not have tipped me off.”

Takao and Kuroko were dead to him.

“I can’t believe this…you _knew_?” He stared at their reflection in the mirror, one face the quintessential picture of betrayal, the other nonchalant.

“I didn’t _know_ …not all of it anyway…” Kagami looked slightly crestfallen.

“And here I was thinking I was in charge.” He huffed, finally giving Aomine his hand. “You could’ve at least _tried_ to keep my dream alive.” Aomine strapped him in and kissed him on his temple.

“You were in charge.” Kagami snorted. “You _were_. And even if you don’t want to believe that, you can believe that that was the best head I’ve gotten in my _life_.” Kagami perked up slightly but refused to make it obvious.

“…Whatever.”

“Why is it that when I’m serious, you never believe me?” Kagami turned his head to scrutinise him carefully.

“You mean that?”

“Bakagami, I nearly _died_. Where the fuck did you learn all that? Makes it hard to believe you’re a total virgin…”

 

Aomine wasn’t entirely sure whether it was mostly down to the fact that Kagami had willingly put his mouth around his cock, or the fact that Kagami was just Kagami or…

Kagami had a lot to do with it.

But it wasn’t solely because he was highly enamoured with anything Kagami. Whatever the redhead had been practising in his spare time hadn’t been a wasted effort. Whilst he had had the pleasure of experiencing countless acts of oral sex, this particular incident stood head and shoulders above the rest. Not because of technique, because many of the women he had been with had had just as much experience as he had, if not more, and had come prepared to try and blow his mind.

Kagami in comparison had been almost sloppy. His technique was relatively advanced, all things considered and hence Aomine’s scepticism, but the execution could have been miles better, from an objective stand point.

 _Subjectively_ , however, as the redhead had approached his raging hard-on, Aomine had known _instinctively_ that his life was on the line. And the moment Kagami wrapped his lips around the head of his penis, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. A place he in no way deserved to be considering his past, but God _damn it_ Kagami took him there anyway.

He had felt Kagami’s desire to please in every last lick and hadn’t known whether he wanted to break down crying, propose or fuck the redhead until _he_ cried and apologised for what he’d done.

Thus, he felt his suspicion was justified.

 

“So? Who else had the celestial honour of fucking your mouth before I did?” Aomine sure was lucky his hands were tied. Literally.

“ _AHO_! I _told_ you this already. Plenty of times. So I won’t say it again.” Aomine didn’t need to know about his classes with Takao. That would just throw a spanner in the works and there was no reason to ruin what had been an amazing night.

“Well then, you’ve certainly been practising. What did you do? Suck something off? Watch some-”

“ _Nothing_.” He’d rather keep his extra-curricular activities to himself. The shame wouldn’t do him much good. Him _or_ his pride.

“Try again.”

“I _didn’t_.”

“Liar.”

“Am _not_!”

“Are too.”

“I’m _NOT_ -”

“That’s not what Takao told me.”

Not only was Takao dead to him, Kagami quickly decided that _he_ would be the one to take his wretched life.

“W-What…I don’t-” In the mirror, Aomine’s eyes glowed. A panther with its prey.

“So your practice sessions? Those were made up?”

_How to kill a rat…_

“All I did was _ask_ some stuff…”

“Really? Your phone history said otherwise.” Kagami’s mouth dropped open. “Seemed to me like you’d been doing homework-”

“Y-You…I-I…what…what do you _want_ from me?”

“Everything.” A dark chill ran through Kagami’s body and he unconsciously moved back into the warm, muscular body behind him. “But a bit of honesty would be nice.” His gaze was caught on the mesmerising sapphire in front of him. The emotions he saw there.

“Technically, I was…”

“What’s technicality, in the grand scheme of things?” He nosed under his chin, moving to press kisses against the supple skin of his neck, his piercing eyes locked on their reflection. “Hmmm?”

Kagami gulped and said nothing.

“Cat got your tongue?” He nipped playfully at Kagami’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

 _It has_ something _…_

“Don’t be so tense, babe. I’m not _mad_. Why would I be, after you gave me life-changing head?” Kagami didn’t respond. Couldn’t. Not with _those eyes_ watching him. He felt too hot.

“If anything…I want to _thank_ you…”

Aomine’s hands had been surprisingly well behaved throughout the entire exchange. His last words marked the end of that unspoken treaty.

 

His right hand went straight down to the juncture between his legs, cupping the hot hardness there and he hummed, impressed. The sound reverberated against the sensitive skin on his neck, the heat of his breath making goosebumps rise.

“Oh you really _are_ tense! Did you like sucking me off that much?” Before Kagami could respond - _And say_ what _? Yeah?_ \- Aomine tugged the front of his boxer briefs down, allowing his swollen member to spring out. Aomine sighed darkly, his eyes the colour of midnight.

“Honestly gorgeous, you need to _tell_ me when you want me to take care of you. You’re a mess.” His eyes glittered as he thumbed the weeping tip. Kagami’s breath hitched, his eyes following the hand in the mirror as Aomine brought it to his mouth.

“Open up.” He did so, watching as Aomine pushed his thumb into his mouth. Watched as he sucked on it repeatedly, how his eyes glazed over.

“Is it good?” Watched as he nodded, ready to agree to _whatever_ Aomine said. “As good as mine?” His face reddened even further.

_Kagami Taiga. Creating new colours since 19-_

“Because you seemed to _love_ it before. Was it because of _me_ or do you just love cock that much?” Kagami’s eyes closed. He didn’t want to see himself. He didn’t want visible proof that Aomine’s words were turning him on as much as they were. “Hmmm?” His hand went back to Kagami’s hardness, this time circling it as he heard some kind of whimper. His mouth left his neck to whisper filth in his ear.

“Or will anyone do? Anything as long as you get some-”

“No…” he panted. “Aomine…”

“ _Really_ …?” His hand was moving excruciatingly slowly and Kagami’s own flexed, wanting to take care of his problem or at least speed up the process.

He nodded weakly.

“Aomine… _ahhh_!” The hand had stopped near the top and his fingers now played with the slit, spreading precum everywhere.

“Really? _I’m_ the only one who makes you this **wet**?” He nodded again, a jerky movement that he hoped conveyed his point. “I’m honoured.” He could feel the bluenette’s smile against his skin.

“You’re too good to me, Kagami. Too good.” Kagami felt hands pushing his underwear down…down until they reached his ankles. The same hands gripped the underside of his knees, pulling his legs up to unhook the briefs and throw them into the relative darkness of the room. As the hand came back, it turned on the lamp on the dresser, shining a light on what Kagami had wanted to hide.

“Look at how beautiful you are.” The hands spread his legs. Kagami couldn’t fight him. Even if his hands were free, he knew he couldn’t.

What he wanted, he got.

“Don’t you want to see yourself? See how _good_ you look?” Kagami bit his lip, shaking his head. He knew how he looked. Wanton. Desperate. No mirror was necessary.

“Your choice. But you’re missing out.” He propped Kagami’s legs on either side of his and spread his own wider, to put even more of Kagami on display. His hands came down to spread Kagami’s ass, his puckered hole clearly visible. Aomine rubbed his fingers over it, grinning as Kagami stiffened against him and his dark flush inched lower, staining his neck and chest brick-red.

“Tell me you only want me.” Kagami turned his head, blindly seeking Aomine’s lips with his as the fingers circled his entrance. The bluenette indulged him for a moment before pulling back. “Say it.” His fingers withdrew for a moment then returned, slick.

“Tell me, Kagami.”

How could he refuse?

“Only you…no one else…” Kagami murmured almost reverently, kissing what skin he could reach. Whatever Aomine would _let_ him reach.

“You’re too good to me,” he whispered again and Kagami finally reopened his eyes. He couldn’t help himself. And he liked what he saw. “Let me be good to you.”

“You are. You are…But why tonight?” Aomine pressed errant kisses to his face.

“Mmmm?”

“I mean…it’s _your_ night…”

“Baka.” He smiled and Kagami’s heart stopped. “It’s our night.”

 

He breathed out a moan as he felt two of Aomine’s fingers push into him and heard the sound of mild surprise from the man behind him.

“You prepped?” Kagami nodded quickly, fighting his embarrassment. Aomine said nothing before huffing a conceding laugh. “Of course you did. You want me that badly?” Kagami didn’t respond outright but his body language did the talking for him. “I’ll tell you what. If you can hold out after we’re done here, you can do whatever you want. Deal?” Something told him he’d be lucky to make it out conscious, but he was never one to turn down a challenge.

“Deal.”

“Good.” His fingers drove deeper and Kagami tilted his head back, groaning as they brushed against the spot that sent white-hot sparks of electricity surging through his body. “Always so sensitive…”

The fingers caressed his soft walls, spreading him gradually with gentle scissoring motions. His breath came stuttered and uneven as they returned to his prostrate, massaging it repeatedly.

“ _God_ …so-o…” They withdrew before sliding back in, gliding in and out of Kagami with ease. His body temperature seemed to be rising without end and he gripped the arms of the chair desperately as he felt the building in his stomach.

“Look at yourself Kagami.” He opened his eye but kept his head back, unable to follow through. “What are you so afraid of?”

_What am I so afraid of?_

He felt Aomine’s free hand cup his chin and slowly drag his face down and he didn’t refuse the touch. His eyes locked onto his - _their_ \- reflection. How lost he looked in Aomine’s eyes…his touch. How obscene and incredibly intimate their act was.

It was addicting.

 

“Like what you see?” Aomine’s fingers ploughed deeper, stretching him open in a way that could only be described as vulgar. Kagami was gone. He was worried he’d cum. It was definitely possible. In fact, possible wasn’t even the worry right now. The way his dick was leaking, it was _going_ to happen.

“A-Aomine…” Their eyes met, Kagami trying to convey the message that his mouth couldn’t.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’ve got it covered.” And he wrapped his fingers around the base of Kagami’s cock, making the redhead exhale with relief but more than a bit of disappointment.

That was until he felt something thick at the rim of his hole.

His eyes widened, pupils blown out with arousal as Aomine pushed the broad, black dildo into him. He kept pushing until it had sunken all the way into him then tugged it out before ramming it back in even faster.

Forget his hand. He was going to burst.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ -AAAHHHHH!” Aomine continued to slam the dildo into his moist warmth, feeding a steady stream of dirty promises into Kagami’s ear as he did so, polluting his mind with filth.

It was hitting the spot he wanted it the most, but was gone before he could savour it; back again before he could miss it. It was thick and hard and long but not-

“ _AOMINE-_!” He was clawing at the chair now as Aomine changed the angle of his hand and suddenly it felt like it was going deeper still and Kagami couldn’t take it. Every thrust of the toy pushed his oncoming orgasm further, pushed him closer to completion. But Aomine’s hand stopped it from overtaking him entirely. And the angle was all wrong. He wanted to feel every last inch of it, have it imprinted into his walls. And it wasn’t this he wanted, it wasn’t enough. Not long enough. Not big enough. But he knew what was.

“P-please… _aaaahhhnnn_! I- _nggghhh_ …”

“What do you want?” Aomine pressed urgent kisses to his temple and neck as the toy kept working in and out of him, at a pace that was even more punishing than before. How had he not cum yet?

Kagami spread his legs wider to accommodate Aomine even further. He tried everything to push himself over the edge. There was nothing he could do. It was so deliciously frustrating.

Aomine kissed the tears creeping out of the corners of his eyes.

“What do you want?” he panted again as Kagami twisted into and away from his touch.

“ _YOU_!” he cried out as Aomine stopped pulling the dildo all the way out, instead ramming it deeper and deeper with short, sharp thrusts that had Kagami screaming, each one hitting his prostrate with deadly precision. At some point, his hand had stopped holding his dick and was now pumping it at a frantic pace. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything but it was all too much.

“ _Mine_.” He bit into his corded neck hard, shoving him over the edge and watching in the mirror as Kagami’s orgasm sent him shattering into pieces, his body convulsing as his dick shot semen over himself and the expensive carpet. The bluenette held him throughout, milking the last of his explosive orgasm from his oversensitive penis. Kagami felt like he could hardly breathe. He just…this was…

“Mine,” Aomine said again, claiming his lips possessively. Kagami was too weak to respond, letting Aomine do as he pleased. When didn’t he?

“Yours…” he whispered. Aomine grinned.

“Glad we got _that_ cleared up. And speaking of clearing up…”

Kagami didn’t even want to _look_ at the floor.

 

“We’ll deal with it in the morning.”

 

_FIN!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. In MY humble opinion, it turned out purty good. A lot funnier than I'd planned but ho-hum. I've a permanent funny bone in me, I suppose. Ending was a little slapdash but you'll have to excuse me, my head is spinning a lil' bit.
> 
> As I'm mega tired right now, I'd greatly like to spend the beginning of the new year sleeping. Or having nightmares about coding. May have to take a leaf out of Kagami's book and do a little 'exchange' for the answers, methinks...
> 
> JOOOOKKKIIINGGGG!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna watch JoJo instead. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hahahaha!!!
> 
> And so with that:
> 
> Happy New YYYYYEEEEEAAAARRRRRR!!!
> 
> MWAH!


End file.
